totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Chelsea (TDIOT)
Chelsea labeled The Living Barbie ' is a contestant on Total Drama Isle of Terror. She was known as the popular-rich girl. She had a relationship with Trey who was also in her team. They were both in Team B. If there was a challenge where you could be dirty, she didn't wanted to do it. This caused her the win for her team and in the same episode she was eliminated. Later she won the return challenge which meant she returned to Total Drama Isle of Terror. She placed in Team Ambitious Birds and merged. But after Trey's elimination she got eliminated by all the other contestants. Biography It's not a secret that Chelsea gets what she want. Her parents has everything, a big mansion, a lot of cars and a great company. Her mother is the owner of a busy Mc Donalds and her father is the host of a famous reality tv show where she was the lead role for three seasons. Chelsea loves herself, her dog, herself and boys. She has a lot of make up and clothes. So she is a real princess. Audition Tape The camera goes on. A girl sits on a pink chair looking to her nails. She sees the camera and looks confused. "I really thought the camera was not on. Anyway.." she stated and shakes her hair. "My name is Chelsea Marilyn Amelia St. Clair. But my friends call me Chelsea." She said and looks to the pictures on her closet. "Cheerleader captain, miss beauty for 5 years and prom queen. It's all in my pocket. I'm very rich, confident and pretty. My daddy does everything for me. So I'm not afraid for a game like 'Total Drama'. So, pick me." Chelsea said and blows a kiss to the camera. Total Drama Isle of Terror In 'Same Game, New Pain Chelsea's first seen at the plane with K.C, who seems interest in Chelsea. Chelsea loves rich people, but she was not happy about K.C's arrival. Later, when Trey comes to her, she's mean to him because she thinks he is nothing. She walks away of him. When the plane is starting to crash, Chelsea and Hannah are waiting for Trey's help to climb out off the window. Chelsea grabs Trey's hand and leaves Hannah behind them. When everyone is arrived from the plane, Chelsea doesn't care about anything. She's happy that she's still alive. Later in the next episode Build Your Future she does not agree with the fact she has to share a room with Zoey for their house. Chelsea gets her own room which makes her happy. When she and Trey are walking to the forest, Hannah colids to Trey. She gets angry about it because Hannah was atracted to Trey at the plane. She growls to her and asks if Trey is okay. She wanna have Trey for her own. When they return to the others of their team, Chelsea says a stupid girl has broke their stuff. But all the negativity of Chelsea changes into positivity when she sees the underground house. They win the challenge and their reward is electricity. Chelsea and Zoey both wants it, but Chelsea is sure she'll get it. In A piece of the puzzle... Chelsea is fighting with Zoey about their reward. They are also not on the table to eat something. When Chloe stated that they don't need it, Chelsea agrees. She knows she is perfect and perfect without electricity. She agrees with Franklin's idea too. But she don't need it anymore and walks to her room. At the challenge, Chelsea is doing her best for the first time. She is really active in the challenge and seems like a strong player. They didn't won, but Chelsea is happy with their second place. In Labyrinthine Stupidities Chelsea sleeps at the begin of the episode. When she wakes up she finds out Zoey destroyed the electricity which means Chelsea can't do her hair. She shouts to Zoey, but Zoey shouts back to her which makes Zoey and Chelsea be in a fight. They quit when Franklin asks to don't fight again. Before the challenge, she's talking with Trey. Chelsea wants a fashion challenge. She also likes Trey's idea for a video challenge. At the challenge, Chelsea is worried about Chloe. Chloe hated Zoey as long as she remembers in the game, but now she really was angry on Zoey. Chelsea helps Chloe to be happy again. When the challenge almost ends, she is talking with Trey. They had no elimination ceremony for now and that is amazing. Chelsea is also happy when they win the challenge. In A Little Bit Of Fair (Part 1) she is seen at the underground house at the begin of the episode, talking with Chloe and Trey. When Chris announces that there is a killer who will capture the contestants, Chelsea is calling her dad. But Trey says she has not to call because he will protect her. Chelsea feels really happy about this. When the challenge starts, she walks with her new shoes in the mud. She is really angry about it, she don't want to be dirty or something. Why she asks 'why did I sign up for this' she did it really loud which makes her team mates a little bit angry. The killer can hear them maybe. When Chloe's captured, Zoey and Franklin walks away. She thinks they are cute together and is a little bit jealous. At the same time, Trey is talking to her and she answers him. They are walking to Team C's beach house where they find their group picture. They are talking about Layson and Bobby. Their pictures are crossed. Chelsea looks to the window and sees a shadow. She asks to Trey if he sees it too. When the killer comes in the house, Trey makes it to run away but the killer throws a bomb to Chelsea which knocks her out. Later, in the second part, named A Little Bit Of Fair (Part 2) she is seen at the underground house, when she's making her ready with Chloe for the Hall of Chris. They are second and thanks to K.C they can go to the Hall of Chris as well. Chloe says, Chelsea has beautiful hair which makes Chelsea happy. Chelsea is doing Chloe's nails. She also thinks Zoey and Chloe are sisters. When Chloe tells her Zoey is not her sister, Chelsea is kinda confused. The two girls return later to the livingroom and sees the boys. Chelsea is almost a princess. When they talk about Zoey, Chelsea tells them that she think Zoey is worthless. At the Hall of Chris she's seen at the table with Trey, Misery and Valen. In Chelsea's High Heels she makes a plan to get rid off Zoey. She tells Trey to talk with Franklin, who has to spy on her. Chelsea is in the lobby, reading some books, as Trey walks in. He tells her that her plan works and Franklin agrees. Chelsea is really happy. But she's unhappy when she finds out that Chloe and Zoey are away. If Chloe and Zoey end their fight, they will form a alliance with Franklin. Chelsea tells Trey to talk with Zoey and Chloe. He walks to them and talks, but they are in the forest. Chelsea isn't really relaxed at the moment and looks to her books. She walks with Franklin outside and sees Trey coming. She asks if everything is allright. He tells her that he almost was hit by a speaker. Chelsea walks angry to Chris and tells him he has to fix his speakers. He ignores her. Chelsea doesn't listen to Chris too and asks if it will be a manicure challenge. Chris told everyone that it would be a olympic games challenge and Chris is getting annoyed by Chelsea. As she looks around at the first part of the challenge she sees Zoey and Franklin next to each other. She suggests that they have to do the challenge, because Team B has to send two people for the first part of the challenge. Everyone agrees. Chelsea is screaming and shouting to Zoey and Franklin. They have to do their best. Chloe is annoyed by Chelsea, but Chelsea doesn't care about that. When Zoey and Franklin returns she tells them that she doesn't want a elimination ceremony. She's really angry and interrupts Chloe when she want to talk. Chelsea thinks Trey should do next challenge. Everyone agrees again. When Chelsea sees Trey is flirting with Hannah, she puts him on the start of the challenge. At the challenge she's really angry about the fact Trey seems interested in Hannah. Chelsea screams and shouts. At the third part of the challenge, she pushes Chloe to the other boys who are doing the challenge. She don't want to get hurt. But Chelsea has to do the last part of the challenge. Climb the mountain. When she's climbing she broke a nail. She's screaming, crying and falls off the mountain when her high heels brokes too. She puts them out and goes with bare feet on the mountain. But she gets last. This means, Team B, has to go the their first elimination ceremony. When the challenge ends, she says to Zoey it will be her elimination time. This makes Zoey angry. It's Chelsea and Trey vs. Zoey and Franklin. They are fighting to each other. When Chloe screams, everyone is quiet. Chloe tells them that she is voting for who she want. Chelsea thinks she is voting Zoey. At the elimination ceremony, Chelsea gets 3 votes. Trey, Zoey and Chloe voted her. Chelsea is really angry about it. Chelsea screams to her team mates and is dragged away by Chef and is putted in the sub marine. Inside, she's happy that she's not in it anymore. In Aftermath I: A Long Way To Victory she got interviewed by Azuna and qualified to compete in the return challenge. She competes in the run challenge with Eleanoria and Bobby. She screams as she's sweating but after all screaming she wins the first challenge. She qualifies for the final and can sit down. Chelsea, Craig and Layson are the competitors for the final and has to run through five levels of Crash Bandicoot, a playstation game from the past. Chelsea makes a great move and finishes as first which makes her the contestant who will return to Total Drama Isle of Terror. Everyone is happy for her and she leaves them in happiness. In The Strongest Loses she and Chris walks to the Ambitious Birds. Chris announces she returns to the game. Not everyone is happy about that. Joel talks a lot with Chelsea because he needs someone for his alliance. Chelsea also talks with Franklin and Chloe. They ask if Chelsea is mad on them but Chelsea shakes her head. But she is angry on them because they eliminated her. She asks if everyone's alright because it's getting quiet. Everyone starts talking and Chelsea starts a conversation with K.C. The two are talking about Trey and Zoey. Chelsea wants to eliminate Zoey. As Joel interrupts Chelsea looks very happy. She's happy everyone is talking to her. At the challenge she hugs her boyfriend Trey. She wants to say hi to everyone but she sees Hannah and Zoey. She hates them both. Chelsea does her best in the challenge and defeates The Dissapoiting Crows. She won the challenge for her team. Trey helped a little bit to cheat but no one noticed that besides Zoey. The Ambitious Birds are walking to Keykahöw Place. Chelsea isn't eating but is looking for the immunity idol. But she doesn't found it. Trivia *Chelsea has appeared in 7 episodes. **8 if the meeting episode is included. *Chelsea is based on ''Total Drama: Revenge of the Island's ''Dakota. *Chelsea was supossed to be a heroic girl, but before the story started she was changed. *Chelsea is one of the four contestants who are very rich. **The others are Joel, K.C & Hannah. *In the story, Chelsea and Trey has a relationship. It's unknown how they live now. *Chelsea was at the begin jealous. This means she liked Trey a lot. **Chelsea looks a lot better than any other girl, but Trey seems intressed in Hannah. *Chelsea is the first and only one that is named in a episode title. **This was Chelsea's High Heels. ***This was also her elimination episode. *Chelsea is the first eliminated girl from Team B. They were the team with the least most elimination ceremonies. *Chelsea is the only one who returned to the game after being eliminated. *She is the only one who won a tiebreaker challenge. **She and Trey were the only one to do that. Category:Contestants (TDIOT)